My Jolly Sailor Bold
by TheDiaryofHookriel
Summary: Part One is FTL. Part Two is Storybrooke. Before he lost his hand, Captain Hook captured a cunning thief on his ship with a peculiar interest in one of his most prized magical treasures. It's not long before he's entranced by this mysterious redhead, and the memory of a woman with a temperament as unstoppable and changing as the sea is forever engraved in his mind.
1. A Thief Among Us

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any characters from OUaT mentioned, I only claim Ariel (for now, until she shows up on the series). I am not in any way affiliated with the writers or actors. Thank you so much to everyone following, reading, or favoriting this story!**

**PART ONE**

**Chapter One: A Thief Among Us**

* * *

The sun had begun setting for the evening, its soft orange glow blanketing the open ocean in warmth and providing the last natural light for Captain Killian Jones as he pondered over the large map in his quarters. Mermaid Cove was still several days journey ahead of them, and he wasn't entirely sure how they would manage to navigate their ship through the dangerous waters if the entire crew was tied down to avoid jumping overboard. Encounters with sirens often became lethal if sailors, or in this case pirates, weren't prepared to handle the clever tricks of the fish women. He was brought out of his intense thought process at the sound of his crew shouting about a "thief aboard the ship" and several pairs of feet bolting across the wooden deck. At first Killian opted to ignore the commotion and allow the men to solve the stowaway problem on their own, but soon there were calls for the captain to come and settle the matter, and he knew that no work would be done if there was unfinished business amongst the crew.

"Mates, you know the rules about thieves." Killian emerged from his captain's quarters and crossed the threshold of the deck, irritation clouding his tone as he approached the rather large gathering of crew members. They didn't have time for this sort of nonsense, and who the bloody hell was manning their stations if they were all gaping at him like confused virgins? In the center of the ship stood his first mate and another burly shipmate, both were tightly gripping the upper arms of the hooded thief. He removed his sword from its sheath and pointed it directly at their unwelcome guest. The men held their breath in anticipation, which earned a frustrated growl from the pirate. "What seems to be the problem, then? Go on, someone."

"Cap'n, this one's different…" The first mate protested earnestly in response, his expression a mixture of delight and bewilderment. He pulled back on the hood which had served to shroud the visitor in mystery, revealing long crimson locks of hair that framed an impossibly pale face and alluring blue eyes. The storm behind the stranger's gaze reminded Killian of the unrelenting harshness of the sea, unpredictable and maddening. A woman. That was their problem? Honestly… "None of the men felt comfortable killing a woman, especially one like this." His first mate shook her slightly in an attempt to make his point, but the captain was already aware. The woman was quite possibly one of the most beautiful that he and his entire crew had ever seen. She had an other-wordly grace and appearance, something that the average village thief would never possess.

"What's your name?" His voice was one of authority, demanding an answer as his sword traveled up her stomach until it reached her throat and gently cut through the ties of her hood. The material fell to the ground, but the woman didn't appear to be phased by her exposure, nor by the blade that rested against her neck. Now that Killian's eyes could travel over her entire form, he noted that her body had impressive curves, though she tried to hide them behind dark pants and a corset. His eyes lingered on her shape far longer than necessary before flickering up to her pallid face, which still lacked any recognizable emotion. He had to admit, the woman was fairly intelligent for a thief. A dress would stand out in the crowd and draw attention, but with a cloak and pants she could have easily boarded his ship disguised as a fellow crew member.

"Ariel." She didn't struggle against the two men holding her, instead the redhead opted to stand her ground against the pirates and negotiate her release with confidence. There was no room here for crying or blubbering out feeble pleas for her life. If necessary, she was even willing to fight her way out of this mess. She had spent the past two years bartering and making deals with a variety of ill-intentioned figures, and now she finally had her ticket back to her family and kingdom in Atlantica. Returning to the sea witch without this token was entirely out of the question, and Ariel refused to leave it aboard this ship with greedy pirates. They would probably trade it to the highest bidder, and only Poseidon knows when she'd see it again… if at all.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." The captain eyed her with interest and motioned for the two pirates holding her to release their firm grasp on her upper arms. He began circling Ariel slowly, reminding her of a tiger just before it attacks a particularly interesting prey. "Ah, but where are my manners?" He paused some distance in front of her, bowing in a slightly condescending manner. "Killian Jones. And of course, you know my crew." The men surrounding them chuckled, offering lewd jeers and innuendos in response. Killian smirked as he approached her, the tip of his sword once again touching Ariel's jaw line as he stared her down and spoke in an intimidating manner. "Now I believe you have something that belongs to me."

Her pale fingers reached into what appeared to be a small coin purse hanging from her side, and pulled out a long golden necklace with a glimmering emerald jewel in the center. Ah, yes. His most prized treasure from Doloria, a trinket said to hold immense amounts of magic. He hardly blamed her for desiring the ornament. Even if she didn't know its true power, the necklace's magnificence became more splendid when she held it beside her contrasting red hair. "Hand it over, Love." His hands reached forward cautiously as if she were a skittish animal that could take off at a moment's notice, though his guest would never get far even if she tried. The ship was already too far out at sea for her to jump back into the shallows and swim to port.

Ariel appeared to consider this for a moment, and then her features lit up with a familiar rebellion that Killian often recognized in himself and his crew when they felt threatened. In one swift motion, before his first mate even realized what was happening, she tore the man's sword from its sheath and held it out against the captain's own blade in defense. "You'll have to kill me first."

The crew erupted in more laughter, which elicited a smile from Killian as he addressed her. "I might be a pirate, Darling, but I do not engage in duels with women. We wouldn't want you to get hurt, now would we?"

Ariel's blood boiled at Killian's comment. What made her skill with a sword worth so much less than that of a man? Fine, if he wasn't going to fight her for the jewelry, then it was time to leave. She stuffed the trinket back into her purse. "Well I suppose this means that I can take the necklace then, yes?"

"Nice try, but no. I'm afraid you'll have to return it to me." That infuriatingly handsome smirk was once again present on his face and Ariel felt herself begin to lose control of her carefully concealed emotions. She wasn't going to simply return the item that she had spent many months searching for into his beckoning hand, and certainly not come quietly without a struggle. He would either allow her to escape with the necklace, or win it back from her dead body. Those were the only options that she was providing to him.

"A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets." This appeared to strike a nerve, because the entire ship went silent and Killian's amusement transformed into a very dark glare. "If you won't duel with me, then I'll consider this trinket mine and be on my way."

The captain twisted his sword in his hand for a moment, considering her argument. Ariel clearly didn't fear death and she was bloody frustrating with her determination. If he didn't duel her then he would appear weak in front of his crew and the red haired thief, but if he killed something so fiery and entrancing, it would feel like an awful waste of a challenging woman. And if there was only one thing Killian loved more than treasure, it was a challenge. "Alright, you'll have your duel."

He had barely spoken the final word before she was lunging at him, her figure flashing with silver and red. His sword met hers easily, the sharp sound of metal on metal echoed over the open seas as they both passionately fought. Ariel's tactic was precise and calculated, each swipe and jab threatening to break through his defensive posture. It was difficult to remain focused on blocking her attacks, especially when she growled in frustration at several failed attempts to disarm him. Her excellence with a blade was also surprising, though Killian was obviously more experienced, and he almost felt sympathy when he finally became close enough to slam her body against the large mast on the upper deck, causing the redhead to drop her weapon. He couldn't recall them climbing the stairs, but the details didn't matter now. Their faces were merely inches from one another, hers panting and wide-eyed, his menacing and arrogant from the victory. The side of his sword was pressed firmly against her throat this time, while its pressure was not quite hard enough to break her creamy skin, she didn't dare to move. "Mates," he shouted without taking his eyes off hers. Ariel flinched at the sudden noise, and Killian liked knowing that she was afraid of him. "It looks like we have ourselves a little servant girl." The men cheered and clapped for their captain, and now seeing that the show was over with, they returned to their posts.

"As for you," Killian pressed his body against Ariel's frozen one, his lips brushing against her ear as he pulled the necklace from her bag. "There'll be no need to kill you yet. I think I can find quite a few uses for you aboard my ship until I become tired of your presence." Her pale skin prickled with gooseflesh at the sensation of his breath on her neck, and Killian shot her another smirk. He was affecting her sensibilities. Good. "Bale!" His first mate hurried up the stairs at the sound of the captain's shout.

"Aye, Cap'n?" His beady eyes darted between the red haired woman and his employer.

"Lock her in the brig." Killian dropped his sword and tucked it back into the sheath at his side, moving away to grasp the wheel of his ship as Bale dragged Ariel by the arm to the lower level. He lifted up the glimmering necklace and examined it, wondering silently why the young woman would place herself in so much danger for something that she knew nothing about.


	2. Trust Is Earned

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any characters from OUaT mentioned, I only claim Ariel (for now, until she shows up on the series). I am not in any way affiliated with the writers or actors. Thank you so much to everyone who continues to keep up with this story even though I haven't updated in forever! I do apologize deeply for my absence. I've been overwhelmed with schoolwork and to make up for the time away, this chapter is longer than the last. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**PART ONE**

**Chapter Two: Trust Is Earned**

* * *

Ariel's third day aboard the Jolly Roger was nearly half over before she realized it's passing and how long it had been after her very impromptu arrival. The Captain had evaded the redhead ever since their duel and she often wondered if his behavior was intentional, or if he had simply forgotten her presence aboard his ship. Instead of interrogating Ariel as she had expected, he chose to fuss over maps within his quarters -the interior of which she still had yet to see, mind you- where he often stashed himself away for lengthy periods of time. On the other hand, the crew had become rather bold when it came to interacting with their new, far less imposing member. Each day was a constant struggle for Ariel to prove herself as a threatening figure against them and still maintain the energy necessary to also watch her own back just in case the men developed any bright ideas. At night, she slept high above the deck in the crow's nest despite the first mate's condemnation of the "danger" that she put herself in up there. She paid him no mind, knowing full well that his concern for her well-being was entirely artificial. He and the rest of the crew clearly would have preferred a female companion down in their barracks, but Ariel simply didn't have the energy for that sort of fight. Besides, blending in as a human was essential for her safety and she really couldn't decimate an entire ship of men without gaining some form of unwanted attention. Not to mention they still had her necklace tucked away some place that she would probably never find without their help.

There was a break in Ariel's reverie as shouting echoed from behind the closed doors of the Captain's quarters. Some of the crew officers had shuffled into that room no more than fifteen minutes before and there were already distinct sounds of bitter disagreement. Curiosity claimed the young woman's mind and she rose from scrubbing the deck, walking stealthily up to the tinted glass doors and pressing her ear against it. What could possibly be so important that all of the men would dare argue with their esteemed captain… and with such passion as well? She strained desperately to hear what they were discussing, but could only catch fragments whenever someone raised their voice.

"… Aye, but the wind's in our favor across the Gulf of Lenore, Cap'n! It'd be a fool's errand to take the Northeast Pass with…"

"AYE!"

"… Agreed! Women are bad luck on the sea! Poseidon have mercy on our souls…"

"She should walk the plank! It's the safest way to…"

"… Some of the crew still want a go at her…"

Killian had remained silent throughout the men's bickering, his only focus being on the map and the ship's two possible routes of travel toward Mermaid Cove. It wasn't until one of his officers made a remark about the girl aboard that his attention returned. Ah, yes. The ethereal beauty that cooked and cleaned for them was still in their company, wasn't she? The older members of his crew argued over pirate folk lore, which swore that women were terribly unlucky things to have out on the open sea; they usually were the cause of massive shipwrecks or storms swallowing up an entire crew. He didn't buy it. Woman or not, she had still accepted her new position aboard his ship without protest and in no way attempted to harm any of the crew in their sleep. Killian was nothing if not somewhat honorable, and he knew it would be an absolute disgrace to betray her now. Besides, he couldn't just throw something so exotic overboard and leave it untouched. "No. There'll be no need for that, Mates. I'm sure I can make a proper pirate wench out of her before we even reach the Cove."

The men erupted in deep, throaty chuckles at the Captain's innuendo and Ariel frowned in disgust from outside. If that man _ever _dared to lay a hand on her, she would cut it right off and not feel the slightest bit of remorse. Mortal men were all pigs, every last one of them. Though the Captain's sexual pervasiveness was disturbing enough, she was even more concerned as to why they were seeking out what she could only assume to be Mermaid Cove. Her home, her family, her everything laid there. If the pirates desired the immense treasure hidden within the Cove, then she truly hoped that the men had a fool-proof plan in preparation for the sirens' treacherous manners. They would happily leave no man alive.

A stillness fell over the cabin and she assumed that the heated conversation was over, taking their silence as her cue to leave. Just as she turned away, the glass doors opened and someone's hand forcefully pulled her inside the quarters. Ariel's eyes widened briefly in surprise until she adjusted to the new surroundings and found herself within a rather fascinating room. Maps were sprawled out on a beautiful wooden desk with several places marked using a variety of different symbols, and about six men were standing around them with their eyes on her. A bed had been set up the far left corner, its comfortable appearance told her that it was most certainly stolen. The floor was carpeted and many other surfaces in the room displayed some ornate and very beautiful possessions. All in all, the Captain had some excellent taste… for a pirate that is. The man in question was staring her down, one hand on her wrist, the other at his belt in preparation for another assault from Ariel.

"Next time you want to spy on a meeting, you should choose a spot where you don't cast a shadow on the door." Killian watched realization flicker across her eyes, but it passed just as quickly as it had come. He wondered how long she had been there, how much she had heard. "Are you really _that _interested in spending some quality time with me? Not that I could blame you for wanting to share my bed, but it is surprising."

A devilish smirk spread its way across his face as he watched her composure drop almost instantly. Ariel's mixture of disgust and fear was exhilarating to watch. "Hardly! And if you even consider-"

"Oh, I've done more than consider, Darling. Believe me," his free hand trailed its way up her waist. "Much more." Her mouth dropped open and he seized the opportunity to lean down, enthusiastically claiming her lips with his. The pale body between him and one of the doors instantly tensed up, and he broke from her face only for a moment to address the other men who were encouraging their Captain's inappropriate behavior. "You all are dismissed. Come back in a few hours." The crew members happily shuffled out as Killian returned his concentration to Ariel, once again pressing her body against the door and kissing her hungrily. They hadn't been this close since their duel, and he could see that her disdain for him hadn't wavered one bit in the days that had passed. Cheers and other raunchy suggestions resonated from behind the doors, and that seemed to be the final straw for the red haired woman. She forcefully shoved him away, which wasn't a problem since lots of women acted in exactly the same manner just before they fell prey to his charms, so he was barely put off by her delayed resistance. It was the slap that didn't sit well with him. The audible sound made by her open palm against the side of his face gave a tone of insubordination and contempt. Killian took a few steps back, rubbing the sore area and pacing slightly to calm his rising temper.

It didn't work.

Ariel released a small yelp of surprise as the Captain fiercely gripped her throat, his fingers tightening so that she could barely speak or even breathe. Oh, gods. He was actually going to kill her. Ariel's fingers clawed desperately at his hand, but that only made him squeeze harder. "Don't… take… Gulf of… Lenore." It was a difficult thing to whisper, but she hoped that he understood what she was trying to convey. Even if she died here in the cabin, it wasn't fair that everyone else aboard had to perish as well in a storm. She could only hope that they would make it past the Cove safely and her words wouldn't fall on deaf ears.

"What did you say?" Killian's hold on her throat loosened considerably as his attention was diverted to whatever knowledge she might have about their travels. The girl coughed for a few moments and inhaled deeply, which made him feel both impatient for answers and apologetic for his previous actions. Sometimes he found it difficult to have control over his rage, and it had a nasty habit of momentarily blinding him. He knew his faults and they had never bothered him until this moment. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hurt you…"

"No. No, you shouldn't have. But you can't really take it back now." Killian dropped his hand as she spoke, clearly no longer wanting to fight as he quickly nodded his head in agreement. "I was trying to say that you shouldn't take the Gulf of Lenore. From what I overheard," she moved past him to the maps on the desk. "You're trying to reach Mermaid Cove. The Gulf of Lenore is open seas, you know that of course, and faster since it's a straight shot to the Cove. Unfortunately, this time of year there are some fierce storms out there." Her determined eyes briefly met his amused ones before she pointed back to the map. "The Northeast Pass would be your safest bet. It's narrow and the jagged rocks might be difficult to navigate through, but I think you can handle it. Anyway, it's safer than having half of your crew taken overboard by monstrous waves."

Killian had to admit, he was impressed by her knowledge of the sea and slightly intrigued over how she had come to be so familiar with it. "How do you know all of this?" Ariel simply shrugged in response and mumbled something incomprehensible about returning to duty before walking towards the doors. How could she spew out all of that information and then have the nerve to not tell him where she learned it? The woman was maddeningly secretive. "You will tell me, won't you?"

"Perhaps." Ariel nodded to Killian in parting and exited his quarters, stepping out onto the deck to retrieve her bucket from earlier. The sun had already set below the water's surface and the frigid night air nipped at her exposed skin. Several of the men peered at the redhead from behind their posts with questioning glances, and she realized from the soreness on her neck that the mark from the Captain's hand was probably beginning to bruise. Ariel had originally decided to climb into the crow's nest for the night in an effort to avoid the crew's stares, but the sound of Killian's voice giving commands stopped her short.

He had taken control of the helm, and demanded the focus of everyone aboard his ship. "Men, secure the mast and get some shut eye tonight. Tomorrow we'll be in the Gulf of Lenore." The officers who had originally suggested the disaster of a plan yelled and raised their fists in triumph, clearly unaware of the fatal situation they had brought upon themselves.

Ariel was completely bewildered by the Captain's actions, and she bounded up the stairs to the upper deck while the shipmates celebrated below. "I thought I told you the Gulf is dangerous this time of year."

"Yes, well, I decided to ignore you." Killian turned from the wheel and offered her a bored glance, one that was usually reserved for children during temper tantrums. "You see, Love, I find it difficult to believe your word against theirs when I know next to nothing about you. As far as I'm concerned, you could be leading us into a trap."

"But I'm not!" She raised her voice for only a moment before quieting down. This was no time to get hysterical. "Why would I risk my own safety by endangering you and your men?"

The handsome captain appeared to consider this for a moment, his eyebrows coming together in concentration. "Who knows, maybe you have a death wish." He turned to face her with a far more serious demeanor. "All I can be sure of right now is that there's more to you than what meets the eye, and until I figure out exactly what it is you're hiding from me," Ariel swallowed thickly and attempted to conceal any emotions from her face as he leaned closer. "I can't trust you."


	3. Small Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any characters from OUaT mentioned, I only claim Ariel (for now, until she shows up on the series). I am not in any way affiliated with the writers or actors. A huge thank you to everyone who's been reviewing and following this story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's definitely my favorite so far!**

**PART ONE**

**Chapter Three: Small Talk  
**

* * *

The salty waves slapped against the side of the ship, sending a light sheen of mist straight into Ariel's face as she sat facing the ocean with her legs tucked underneath her body. Killian wasn't entirely sure how long he had been staring at the woman who only had eyes for the sea, but not one living soul would blame him. It was still rather difficult to become accustomed to such a remarkably attractive woman. As a pirate, his personality might not have been the best, but he did credit himself with being highly observant when necessary. And this, watching the crimson haired girl who had done nothing other than vex him during their encounters so far, _was_ necessary. He wanted to learn her reasons for stowing away on his ship and why she was so intrigued by a magic necklace; he wanted explanations for her familiarity with the sea, because after all this was clearly her natural habitat, the one place where she finally seemed at peace with her surroundings. The word calm was written all over her face, for God's sake. As though she could hear his thoughts, Ariel's head turned in Killian's direction and their eyes met briefly before she returned her interest back to the ocean.

It was impossible to know how long the Captain had been examining Ariel from afar, but his unmistakable silhouette standing atop the upper deck gave his position away almost instantly. For a moment, she could have sworn that something burned behind his intense gaze.

Though perhaps she'd only imagined it.

There was a creaking ache from the floorboards as he sauntered down the stairs and walked towards her, leaving another shipmate at the helm to man the wheel. The rest of the crew had tucked themselves away for the night, preparing for what they believed to be an easy journey through the Gulf of Lenore come morning's first light. How terribly wrong they were. Ariel could interpret the distant clouds quite clearly, and they held no signs of promise or ease for their voyage. The Captain's footsteps paused beside her and she heard the distinct tugging of ropes as he leaned against the mast supports. "Lovely night, isn't it?" The question was rhetorical, so she didn't care to respond. Of course the night was beautiful for now, there was a full moon out and the sea was unusually smooth. The calm before the storm, she guessed. "I suppose that's a decent enough reason as any for not sleeping." Again, she refused to answer him. Sleep had indeed evaded her tonight, and the thought worried her deeply… But there was no reason to share that information with someone who appeared to have no qualms about nearly choking her to death, and then had the audacity to ignore her warning about the dangers of these waters. "You're still mad at me for what happened before, aren't you? Well, I must say the cold shoulder doesn't suit you, Darling."

"And why is that?" Ariel pulled herself upright, sitting in a more proper position with her knees against her chest and her chin held high with contempt. The Captain smiled to himself for a moment before turning to address her.

"Because you have far too much left unsaid. You're the kind of woman who will never give up until you prove someone wrong, and that usually means arguing until you're blue in the face or completely exhausted." His voice suddenly became more serious as he continued, looking her straight in the eyes. "You're the kind of woman who doesn't back down from a fight." Killian watched his words soak in as she contemplated them for an instant, and then her face returned to a stoic expression. Always hiding emotions, that one. He slid down next to her still form, using the side of the ship as a rest.

"You don't know anything about me, you said so yourself. You have no idea what kind of woman I am." True, he had said that only a few hours earlier. Once his mind returned to that memory, he couldn't help but peek at the bruises on her neck. Ariel must have noticed his staring because she pulled some red locks of hair over her shoulder to shield the purpling skin and spoke without making eye contact. "My neck will be fine. I thought we agreed what's done is done."

Killian reached forward and lifted the mysterious woman's hair, surprisingly without any protest from her. Gooseflesh rose on her shoulder at his touch, and he had to admit that he rather enjoyed the subconscious effect he had over her. "We never agreed on anything, Love. I just let you win because it's dreadfully frustrating to argue with someone," his fingers traced the outline of his work as he mulled over a way to fix what he'd done. More goosebumps rose and he bit back a smirk. "Who refuses to acknowledge her own feelings." He did still have some of that spare lotion from Odenthia that he had traded some rare valuables for, and its main purpose _was_ supposed to cure skin afflictions. The crew would just have to pray to their deities that none of them developed a rash.

"Emotions are weakness." Ariel observed his actions with caution, half-wondering why he even bothered to understand her at all and half-cursing her body for reacting to his movements. Stupid, stupid girl. Hadn't she learnt this lesson already? Mortal men would play with a young mermaid's heart, but never stick around long enough to catch her when she fell in love. That's why she had slapped the Captain for kissing her. Not out of anger, but because of fear for her own well-being. Affection and devotion were sentiments that she simply couldn't afford to entertain again, especially not after what happened the last time. Furthermore, he was only tolerating her for the moment until his curiosity ran out, and then his charming banter would disappear and she could consider herself as good as dead.

The pirate mumbled something about lotion and stood up, dropping the tendrils of red hair and leaving her alone once more. Ariel watched him stride away, and she counted every step he took until the dark outline of his body disappeared within his quarters on the opposite side of the ship. There was a sudden emptiness that surrounded her in his absence and she cringed at the sensation, not really knowing what had caused it or how to make the strange ambience end. Somehow the Captain's voice still lingered in Ariel's ears and his touch still haunted her skin, though he wasn't physically present anymore.

Killian hadn't left his guest for too long before returning with the healing lotion, but it seemed that in their short time apart, the young woman relaxing at the head of his ship had run away with her thoughts. Ariel jumped in surprise at his reappearance, only calming once she saw that what he held in his right hand was not a weapon. Ah, she still didn't trust him. Not that he could blame her, since there was very little faith on his end as well. Killian situated himself beside her once more and lifted some scarlet locks, spreading the cream over the bruises on her smooth skin. In a matter of seconds, the damage began to fade away until it was hardly visible unless a person stood close enough to check. "There you are. Good as new… Well, almost." Ariel shot him an irritated glare and he raised his hands in defense. "I was merely joking, no need to become aggressive. They're faded enough so unless you intentionally show them off, which I highly doubt you'll do, no one will be the wiser."

"Thank you." Ariel eyed the bottle with interest, curious as to just how many bewitched objects had been reclaimed by the Captain. "How does a pirate come to own an enchanted substance like this?" She lifted the container from his hands and turned it over in her own fingers. "I mean, how did you steal it?"

"Actually," he snatched the magic balm away from her, his tone laced with slight offense at her implications. Killian might have been a damn good pirate, but he didn't steal _everything _in his possession. "It was a gift from a very, very old friend." There was a hint of disbelief in her eyes, but she didn't pursue the matter. "Since I've answered one of your questions, I believe you owe me an explanation in return."

Ariel gave the Captain a sideways glance. "I owe you nothing."

"Well, that's not entirely true now is it?" He brought up a hand and counted off on his fingers. "I spared your life twice now, once when you lost our duel and again earlier this evening. I haven't confined you to the brig. I answered your question without hesitation. I haven't forced myself upon you against your wishes." Ariel made a noise of protest and he smirked. "That kiss was merely child's play. If I truly wanted to have my way with you, then it would have happened by now. As it were, I'm much fonder of willing women. There's less tears involved."

"And who says I'm unwilling?" Ariel's tone of voice was more alluring than she would have liked, and she honestly could have smacked herself for allowing her mermaid instincts to take over… Except a small part of her insisted that it was entirely in her nature to behave this way. Sirens were creatures of seduction, whose only purpose in life was to lure men into the dark ocean with their evocative songs and false promises. You could take a sea harpy from the water and give her a pair of legs, but you never could quite take away her predatory intuition. It certainly didn't help that the pirate across from her was easily the most handsome human she'd ever laid eyes on. Even more so than _him_… though she'd never consider saying _his_ name aloud, particularly within her own mind. The pain would be too unbearable.

Now it was Killian's turn to offer a skeptical expression. "If you _were_ willing, then you have an interesting perception of foreplay. A slap to the face usually tends to give off the wrong signals."

The red haired woman finally offered him her first genuine smile since coming aboard his ship, and the sight was enough to give him pause. Thank the gods above and below that she hadn't done it before, because he was positive that the crew would have been permanently distracted. Even Killian was so dazed by what he'd just witnessed, that he just barely caught the words she spoke. "And what do you call choking someone? Is that _your_ idea of foreplay? Or do you simply reply that way to all women who slap you?"

He shrugged nonchalantly in response, which caused Ariel to chuckle lightly with amusement. "It all depends on the woman, I suppose. Something about you tells me that you prefer it rougher than most," there was a short silence as the Captain pondered over his highly inappropriate thoughts. "Though you probably won't enlighten me on whether that's true or not."

"No. I won't." Ariel simply had to fuel the fire. It was in her blood, after all. "So I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself then, Captain."

Killian had opened his mouth to retort her provocative suggestion, when a bolt of lightning illuminated the entire sky, followed by a deafening crash of thunder.

Bloody hell.


End file.
